Dominate
by will-graham-cracker
Summary: Claude has been ordered to "dominate" Sebastian Michaelis, whatever THAT could mean... / yaoi, lemon, and sadistic Claude. Do read.


**I have no idea where this came from, honestly. I personally like uke!Claude and seme!Seb but uke!Seb makes me giggle, and the idea of Claude being forced to have sex with Sebastian even though he despises him seemed intriguing. So it's like rape, but both ways? If that makes any sense… XD BUT IT'S NOT RAPE IF YOU LIKE IT, OHOHO.**

**Warnings: yaoi, rape, language, and complete crack. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I'm simply ruining them for fangirl purposes. **

**ENJOY. ~Willa**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Claude, I order you to dominate Sebastian Michaelis!"_

Yes, that's _exactly_ what his brat of a master had told him to do.

"_What do you mean by 'dominate', your highness?" _

"_Tsk, no time for questions! Go do it now so you'll be back in time to give me a bath!"_

And that's how Claude Faustus ended up on the front porch of the Phantomhive manor. He despised Sebastian with every inch of his being, but if his master ordered him, what could he do? He had (regrettably) signed a contract with Alois Trancy, a lean blond-haired boy who loved to dress quite… provocatively. His soul would do, with the right amount of work - but that Phantomhive boy, Ciel, was who he really desired. And he was Sebastian's. Another reason to hate that demon.

_I will win, Michaelis… just you watch._ Yes, Ciel would be his. Not Sebastian's, or Alois's, but _his_ to devour. Just the thought of it was so enticing…

He sighed, knowing that this was not an opportunity to seize the boy. In fact, it was one of the only orders Alois had given him that didn't involve Ciel Phantomhive. Nonetheless he had to carry it out. Whether he liked it or not.

"_Sometimes, Alois… you're just a bitch."_

He knew he would be punished for that later. But right now, he knocked on the large double doors, requesting entrance into the mansion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sebastian! Get the door!" Ciel demanded. He got the usual "Yes, my lord" reply from his butler, but still wondered who on earth It could be. Sebastian always told him his daily schedule, especially whoever was coming over. He sighed, annoyed, and went back to filling out paperwork.

As fit of any demon butler, Sebastian filled his master's orders in a flash.

…However, that was _not_ who he wanted to see at the door.

"My, if it isn't the incompetent butler," was his greeting for the raven-haired man.

Claude pushed up his glasses and gave him a glare. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not here for your precious bocchan. My only business is with you."

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. "And what kind of business would that be? I'm quite busy; my lord is expecting his afternoon tea shortly and I simply cannot serve it cold." He allowed the other demon to step inside, reluctantly. If he made one move towards Ciel -

"It won't take long, then," Claude stated. "We'll need some place private." He couldn't believe what he was saying. Doing such things with _him_… damn contract.

Sebastian nodded, "Very well then. Follow me." He led the other demon to a spare bedroom with a sitting area inside. "I apologize for the uncleanliness; this room hasn't been cleaned since yesterday. But then again, I'm sure you have plenty more cobwebs in the Trancy manor than the Phantomhives will ever have here, hm?"

Another glare was sent in his direction. "Enough with your games, Michaelis. I have an order and I plan to fulfill it."

Sebastian was about to mutter "That's a first", but before he could he found Claude's hands on his waist.

…Wait, what the -

"Just what on earth did your master order you to do, Faustus?" Sebastian growled, trying to pull away from the man with no avail. Claude had a solid grip on him, more so than the other butler would've thought.

"I have been ordered to dominate you."

"And what, pray tell, would _that_ mean?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he still struggled for distance from the other demon.

Claude pulled him in closer to insure he couldn't escape. "My highness did not specify exactly, but I figured this was his intent. If you would stay still, this will be done quickly and I will be on my way."

Now Sebastian was even more eager to get away from Claude. "I must refrain from such activities with the likes of _you_."

"You think I really want to do this, Michaelis? It's an order, nothing more. I'd rather not have to go to extreme measures, so your cooperation is appreciated."

There was no way in _hell_ that Sebastian was about to let Claude have his way with him, especially if he would be dominating him… that was downright humiliating. "I refuse to 'cooperate' with such outlandish demands."

The next thing he felt was his back hitting the bed. Hard.

"You leave me no choice, then," Claude said, hovering over Sebastian and pinning the man's arms above his head with his left hand.

"Faustus, stop this nonsense immediately!" Sebastian nearly yelled, still trying to break free of Claude's death grip on his wrists. Why was he so weak all of the sudden? He was as strong as the other demon, if not stronger, but at the moment he felt helpless.

"If you struggle, you'll leave me no choice but to bind you tighter." His free hand was now making quick work of the other butler's waistcoat and vest, which he then threw to the side.

Sebastian's eyes widened again - he hadn't expected to be undressed. "You don't have to go that far, honestly."

Claude took off his glasses, throwing them at such an angle that they landed perfectly on the night table. "You don't seem to mind," he teased. Yes, there was an ever so slight shade of pink dusting Sebastian's cheeks, which grew a shade darker at the comment. Claude unbuttoned Sebastian's shirt with ease, but instead of throwing it aside he used it to tie the demon's hands to the headboard. "I told you to stay still," he said when the man gave him a look that encompassed confusion, rage, and disbelief all in one.

"Honestly, it's not necessary to do such vile things -" Sebastian started, but was stopped by Claude's mouth muffling his. He felt the man's rather large tongue press against his lips and fought from letting them gain entrance. Claude's brow furrowed, annoyed; this would be done so much more quickly if he would just give it up! But, desperate times call for desperate measures, and he took one below the belt as he pressed against Sebastian's groin. Sure enough, he other gasped and he pushed his tongue inside.

"Hnm - !" Sebastian mumbled, hating the situation more and more. He would definitely kill that Trancy boy the next time he saw him, whether it was by Ciel's orders or not. He could feel the other man's tongue wrapping around his own as he felt even more violated. Claude finally released him, leaving him panting for breath.

"That was completely unnecessary," he said angrily. Claude pressed harder on his groin, causing him to wince in pleasure. Damn it all.

"My order is to dominate you, and that is what I plan to do. So I suggest you start being more submissive unless you'd like to drag this out longer." Fingers started moving to undo Sebastian's trousers with a protest from the captive. Protest or no protest, he realized he was going to have to go through with this. He was completely incapacitated. By Claude Faustus, of all people.

Having undone the other butler's pants, Claude pulled them off quickly, taking the undergarments with them. He smirked.

"You're very eager, Michaelis," he said in response to seeing Sebastian's rather obvious erection.

"Just do it and get it over with," Sebastian replied sharply. "As I've mentioned, I have duties to perform, and I will not allow you to interfere with them."  
Claude slipped his hand around his uke's cock, pumping it slowly. "Your only duty right now is to me." Sebastian whined at the action, holding back a moan. Claude was enjoying this too much. He moved his hand faster, watching with delight as the demon below him struggled to maintain his composure.  
_I'm going to come,_ Sebastian thought a moment before his 'partner' stopped.

Claude leaned down, licking his cheek. "Not so soon. We're only getting started."

"R-Really, don't you think this - ah - qualifies as dominating me?" Sebastian asked hopefully, trying not to give into his body's urges. The other butler laughed. _I'll take that as a no, you pervert._

"No, I believe dominating qualifies as this," he stated, pushing himself into Sebastian without any warning. Sebastian let out a small cry of pain at the sudden intrusion.  
"A heads-up might have been nice, you know," he said through gritted teeth. _Or some sort of lubricant, for Satan's sake._

Claude laughed again, enjoying seeing the other butler in pain. "I am only here to dominate you, not to make sure you feel good while I do it." Beginning to thrust in and out, he added, "Unless you find the pain pleasurable?"

_Bloody fucking hell. I will kill you when this is over. _Sebastian let out a hiss in response, only to have it turn into a moan as Claude hit his prostate. Hard. He heard Claude chuckle under his breath. _Bastard. _Sebastian bit his lip, trying to suppress his moans as the other demon pounded against his sweet spot. "Claude - !" He couldn't help but to let it out. Goddammit.

"Yes, that's right," Claude cooed, leaning his face closer to Sebastian's. "Tell me, Michaelis, who has you pinned down and in so much pleasure and pain you can't even stand it?"

_Fuck you. _"I - I - won't - " he stuttered, muffling his cries by clenching down on his now bruised lip.

Claude raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How about now?" He thrust into Sebastian so hard it had the other man seeing stars. Blood trickled down from his lips. "Careful you don't bite right through your lip now. I'm sure your young master would have quite a few questions, hm?"

"J-Just hurry - up -!" Sebastian demanded, but to little avail. Though he hated to admit it, Claude had complete control over him. And he couldn't do anything but wait until Claude decided he was done torturing him. It was utterly humiliating.

Speeding up his thrusts, Claude replied, "Don't be impatient, you'll come when I want you to." A smug grin was now etched into his face, making it even more embarrassing. "Now say it. Say who's dominating you, the 'great demon butler', Sebastian Michaelis?"

Sebastian shook his head 'no'. He wouldn't say it. Claude narrowed his eyes and thrust harder, trying to force it out of him. Of course he was only doing this because of his master's orders, but… he did find it amusing to see the other demon at his mercy. Especially because it was _Sebastian_. The one who liked to point out how he could do everything Claude could do just a little bit better. _Look who's got you now, Sebastian._ He let out a dark chuckle at his current superiority. Sebastian looked annoyed at this, which only made Claude enjoy it more. "Say it."

Sebastian couldn't hold it back any longer. His lungs were about to burst open from keeping all of the moans inside. "Claude! Claude Faustus!" _You will die. A slow, painful death. Courtesy of me._

"Again."  
Sebastian would've had the bastard's head chopped off and served on a plate by now if it hadn't been for the restraints and pleasure blocking his mind. _I met your demands, now let me the fuck go._ "C-Claude - Faus - tus! Clau - de F-Faus - tus - !" He could see the sadist smiling above him.

Then, a whisper in his ear: _"Now come for me, Sebastian._"  
With that, Sebastian came with another shout of his seme's name. Claude thrust into him a couple more times before coming himself, silently. He slowly pulled out as Sebastian lay panting on the bed, arms still tied behind him.

"That certainly didn't take as long as I expected," were the first words out of the Trancy butler's mouth. "Perhaps you're a lot weaker than you let on. Though I've always known that."  
"Untie me. Now."

Claude reached up to untie the shirt from the headboard, then paused. "Not until you say the magic word."  
Sebastian gave him a look of incredulity and raised an eyebrow. The other demon just stared, waiting. "…_Please_."

Finally releasing him, Claude laughed again. "There we go. Can't have a butler forgetting his manners."  
_Oh, like yours? _"I believe you are done now, you've overstayed your welcome. So, if you would be so kind as to leave, it would be much appreciated by myself and my young master." Sebastian redressed, though scoffed at the tiny tears and wrinkles in his otherwise pristine shirt. _Honestly. It'll have to be thrown out._  
Claude nodded, and turned to leave. "If you wouldn't have been so resistant, I would have been much quicker," he noted. He looked to Sebastian as if he was going to say more, but the look on the Phantomhive butler's face told him it was best if he got going. Sebastian trailed him to the door, making sure he didn't try any funny business with Ciel on his way out.

"Good day, Mr. Michaelis," he said, giving a little bow.  
"Good day, Mr. Faustus," Sebastian replied, all but shutting the doors in his face. Thank Satan that was over. He pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time. "Time for young master's afternoon tea."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, Claude, did you do it?" Alois clutched to his butler's waistcoat enthusiastically.

"Yes, your Highness, though I did not enjoy it."

Alois pulled away, looking puzzled. "Huh? Why not?"

Claude sighed, turning away from the annoying boy. "…You think I wanted to have sex with my enemy?"

Eyes growing large, Alois's face turned from confusion to anger. "YOU - IDIOT! YOU HAD _SEX_ WITH HIM? SEX? WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME?"

"That wasn't what you meant?" Now Claude was the angry one. He did all of that for nothing?

"OF COURSE NOT YOU WHORE!" His hands were clenched in fury, nails nearly digging into his palms.

Claude looked as if he wanted to strangle Alois right then and there. "What _did _you mean then, by 'dominate him'?"

"_I meant for you to beat him in chess!"_

FIN 


End file.
